


A Day in the Life

by jucee



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of the Kyoshin Poseidon team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

At 7:03am, Kobanzame Osamu slides open the door of Kyoshin Poseidon’s clubroom and takes one step inside.

At 7:05am, he finally manages to shut his mouth, takes one step back outside, and slides the door shut again.

At 7:10am, Ohira Hiroshi lands one last elbow into Onishi Hiroshi’s gut, and reaches the clubroom first. He easily succeeds in wrenching the door open from Kobanzame’s white-knuckled grip.

At 7:11am, Ohira bursts into tears. Onishi ignores this, as he usually does, and pushes his glasses up his nose with one finger as he peers into the clubroom over Ohira’s shoulder.

At 7:12am, his mouth is still wide open, and he thinks his lenses may have cracked.

At 7:15am, the rest of the Poseidon team arrives, bustling and noisy and carelessly shoving the three frozen boys through the entrance and halfway into the room. This is when Mizumachi Kengo realises that they’re no longer alone, and finally lifts his head up to breathe.

At 7:20am, Kakei Shun is still blushing, possibly for the first time in his entire life. Mizumachi is a limp corpse beneath Ohira and Onishi’s relentless dropkicks.

At 8:20am, Kakei is _still_ blushing, but nobody has been able to tell for the past hour because he’s had his helmet on, even while doing warm-up exercises. Mizumachi is still lying unconscious on the floor of the clubroom. Kobanzame very tentatively suggests that they either wake him up to go to class or carry him to the nurse’s office, but a sharp shake of Kakei’s head and the even sharper look in his eyes make everybody dress with almost unseemly haste and rush off to their homerooms without a backward glance.

At 8:22, Kakei sighs and empties half a bottle of water over Mizumachi’s face. Mizumachi springs awake, catches sight of Kakei’s disappearing back and starts to follow him, only to discover that he’s wearing nothing but his boxers.

At 10:07am, Kakei stops blushing, and the girls in his class stop their agitated whispering. Mizumachi and Ohira are snoring softly on either side of Onishi in the next classroom, while Onishi is sketching Ohira’s sleeping face with a large bubble coming out of his nose; he plans to blow up the picture and stick copies of it all over the school.

At 12:30pm, Mizumachi bangs his forehead against the doorframe as he enters Kakei’s classroom. He pulls up a chair to Kakei’s desk and promptly begins to wolf down his store-bought bento, occasionally stealing random items from Kakei’s own immaculately-made lunch. Kakei, practical as ever, always packs extra.

At 3:36pm, Onishi trips Ohira with a broom handle, and Ohira retaliates by emptying a wastepaper basket over Onishi’s head; they quickly resort to their fists. Mizumachi jumps into the fray simply because he can, but Kakei hauls him out again by his ear, and drags him like this all the way to the clubroom.

At 5:22pm, Kobanzame passes out in the middle of his eighty-first lap around the school.

At 5:50pm, he comes to, and laughs sheepishly as he tells the team that he didn’t get enough sleep the night before because he was up late studying pass routes. Mizumachi slaps him much too hard on the back and tells him not to worry about it, while Kakei and the rest of the team nod in agreement.

At 7:49pm, Kakei and Mizumachi are the last two out of the showers, and Kakei resolutely keeps his back to Mizumachi while he dresses. Mizumachi puts on his boxers and nothing else, then pushes Kakei up against his locker and kisses him for the first time in twelve hours and thirty-four minutes.

At 8:00pm, they fumble their way out of the clubroom in the dark because all the lights have suddenly gone out.

At 8:03pm, Mizumachi has to scramble into his clothes on the street in front of the school, and Kakei has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He waits for Mizumachi, though, and they walk home together, just like they did the day before, and the day before that.


End file.
